Video Screens
IPN News Network: Your Universe Now! 11/15/2145 Creator: IPN News Network Date: 11/15/45 Daily News Report from IPN News Network IPN News Network. Your universe now. The Union Aerospace Corporation denied allegations today of several reports showing a growing military presence on Mars. A spokesperson stated that increased activity is simply a tactical deployment to outlying planetary sectors. Authorities continue to search for the activists responsible in monday's bombing of a biomech production facility, resulting in the destruction of 100's of biomech labour units. In space news. Mining station AMUN is reporting 9 dead and 28 wounded in what appears to be an ore canopy failure during routine operations. This is the 5th incident in a string of mishaps that have plagued asteroid strip mining facilities in recent months. Deep space probe MERIDI successfully executed the first of four engine bursts designed to alter the probes course, according to officials. The probes logic core first requested the diversion following yesterdays discovery of a negative light object outside the orbit of Sedina. The probe is set to resume its outer system mapping mission next week, following further scans of the fluctuating anomaly. Faint signals continue to be received from the failed Europa orbiter which is said to be further evidence of survivors of thursday's crash. Union Aerospace who funded the privately operated orbiter stated that there were no survivors and the signal is part of the NavCom systems automated distress beacon. Critics of the massive corporation say the Europa signal is undeniably originating from one or more survivors and that high costs of mounting a rescue operation have led to UAC's refusal. In IPN's business news, Mixom corporation has filed suit against rival company Moxim, claiming the company infringed on several pressure sealed patents utilised in planetary bases. Moxim lawyers have threatened a countersuit, claiming that Mixom creates inferior parts based on original Moxim designs. Senate majority leaders this morning approved a nearly 80.2 trillion dollar spending plan. The plan includes cuts in funding for the lunar outpost and several planetary platforms as well as major revisions to the public health care system. The plan also calls for cutting the budget deficit in half by 2147. GenTech firm Groetre met further resistance this week in its plans to introduce genetically manufactured health products on earth. A long time supplier to military and space sectors, genetically modified products have seen poor sales in the consumer market. Groetre's latest MedKit technology was slated to hit stores next month. For IPN News, this is Roger McCellen with subspace news on the hour. While you are listening to the above news, the following scrolls across the bottom of the television screen: Four dead in a private shuttle explosion in USM Earth. --IPN NEWS-- Charges dropped against Senator Screggs in Uranus scandle --IPN NEWS-- Further outbreaks of Bolgia Virus reported on 3 orbital platforms --IPN NEWS-- Micrometeor storms sweep polar region of Mars --IPN NEWS-- Radiation shielding leaks on the Lunar Outpost more severe than first reports indicated --IPN NEWS-- Authorities arrest 2 miners in illegal uranium smuggling operation --IPN NEWS-- Andy Stratton takes the gold in the 149th Quakecon Games, beating thousands of other athletes for this year's 10 million credit prize. --IPN NEWS-- Medical Report 16-8 Creator: Peter Raleigh Medical Supervisor Date: 11/02/45 Report on Patient 0432, Pvt. Steve Jenson Medical report 16-8 dated November 2nd, 2145. Patient 0432, a Private Steve Jensen of the UAC Darklight Corp Division expired yesterday at 15:43. Private Jensen was suffering from paranoid delusions and full blown dementia. Treatment was unsuccessful. Initial psychiatric interveiew suggest mild psychosis, speech, motor activity and thought processes within normal range, paranoia being the only psychotic element directly evident. Reference interview G8A Private Steve Jensen on October 18th, 2145. * UAC psychologist Dr Hooper interviewing Steve Jensen, male aged 27. Steve, can you talk to me about the last few weeks please? * I don't wanna talk. * Well, I'm here to help you Steve. * I've tried talking. They think I'm crazy, you think I'm crazy. * They, your colleagues aren't doctors, let me help you. * Help! Nothing can help us. Cryo sessions over a period of 72 hours revealed rapid deterioration of both the physical and mental capacity with the behaviour inconsistent with any known patterns. The patient was responsive for brief periods and had to be restrained during interviews. Reference interview H-3-2 Private Steve Jensen, October 21st, 2145. * Tell me what you see Steve? * I don't wanna see anymore. I don't want to feel it. They'll be here soon and then you'll see it. * Can you talk about what you see? * cries * Steve? Patient not responsive, terminating interview. We have exhausted all known forms of drug treatment and hopes of finding a way to abate this strange outbreak of dementia and I've yet to receive any additional data from the psychiatrists back on earth. Options are quickly dwindling. Category:Doom 3 Category:Videos